Il était une autre fois
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Il était une fois, un dragon qui décida d'enlever une princesse pour... Non, l'histoire est bien différente. Recommençons: c'est l'histoire d'un chevalier qui, en quête de gloire... Encore une fois, ce n'est pas ça. Dans ce cas retenez-ceci: il y a un dragon, une princess - un prince, et un héros qui ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait là. Bref, il était une autre fois. [UA]


_Bonsoir, je suis (encore) là!_

 _Décidément, je suis productive... Ou pas, enfin on va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner des longs moments de blancs qui risquent de venir... Et oui, les études hein._

 _Bref, ceci est un OS purement parodique qui est apparu dans mon esprit suite à une discussion avec **MayaMadena**. Je... Je ne sais pas trop comment je peux vous le décrire, alors je vous laisse le lire._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Il était une autre fois...**

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un roi et une reine étaient particulièrement embêtés.

Il y a quelques mois, leur unique fils et héritier du trône venait d'atteindre la majorité, et était donc en âge de se marier. La tradition voulait qu'à sa majorité, il désigne la personne avec qui il régnerait pendant ses longues années couronnées. Une grande fête aurait dû avoir lieu : nombreuses auraient été les victuailles, les poulardes bien plumées, les cochons bien saucés, les mets exotiques auraient abondés sur le buffet ! On aurait fait venir les bardes et les danseuses, les cracheurs de feu et les dompteurs de monstres, le roi et la reine auraient invités les familles royales voisines, et le reste se serait invité par lui même. Oui, la fête aurait dû être grandiose, digne du roi que serait le prince !

Manque de pot, le prince s'était fait enlever la veille de la présentation des prétendants. Par un dragon rouge. En pleine nuit. Sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

« Ce n'est pas logique ! avait fulminé la reine en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, les dragons n'enlèvent pas les princes !

\- Mitsuki, ma chère, calme toi… avait tempéré son mari le roi. Nous trouverons bien une solution.

\- Ce sale gosse ! Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès, il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, cette andouille. Il m'avait fait une crise la veille en déclarant que les prétendants n'étaient pas assez de « sang bleu » pour lui. Et voilà qu'il se fait enlever par un dragon ? Mon œil !

\- Ma reine, était intervenu leur conseiller Aizawa, j'ai bien peur qu'un dragon ait _réellement_ enlevé le prince Katsuki… Nos gardes l'ont vu s'envoler avec. Et au vu des insultes qu'ils entendaient, c'était bel et bien lui.

\- Mais les dragons enlèvent les princesses ! Pas les princes ?

\- Peut-être le dragon l'a t'il confondu avec une princesse… »

Il fallait dire que, si l'on croyait les contes, Katsuki ressemblait beaucoup à une princesse. Pas en tout point, mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait quelques… similitudes. Surtout dans son sale caractère et sa façon d'exiger les choses. Tout lui était dû, et il le faisait bien savoir. Aizawa avait longtemps espéré que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le fasse changer de comportement – et ce n'était pas avec une reine comme la leur qui allait les aider – et voilà que ce dragon était tombé comme un cadeau bénit du ciel.

« Princesse ou non, mon imbécile de fils a réussi à trouver le moyen de se faire la malle avec un dragon, avait pesté Mitsuki en tapant du pied. Je vous promets que quand il reviendra, il se prendra une sacrée raclée !

\- Allons allons, il risque d'être un peu bouleversé par cet enlèvement, tu ne penses pas… ?

\- C'est moi qu'il bouleverse avec ses conneries ! Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose hein ? »

Encore une fois, Aizawa avait songé qu'il fallait plus s'inquiéter pour le dragon que pour le prince. En sage conseiller qu'il était, il avait tenu sa langue et avait longuement réfléchit à une solution. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Pourquoi ne pas établir la procédure pour les princesses ? avait-il proposé. Soulagé d'être libéré, peut-être acceptera t'il d'épouser son sauveur… Le prince aime les personnes fortes. Alors laissons ses prétendants prouver leur valeur.

\- Hm… avait réfléchit le roi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je dirai même que c'est une très bonne idée. Qu'en pensez-vous ma chère ?

\- Tss, princesse ou non, il va m'entendre en rentrant. Faites ce que vous pouvez ! Ce gosse va finir par me tuer… »

Et c'est ainsi que l'annonce fit le tour du royaume : le château s'était fait attaquer par un dragon durant la nuit. Prenant son courage et son épée à deux mains, le prince s'était précipité sur la plus haute tour pour le combattre. Après de longues minutes de bataille acharnée, le dragon, blessé, s'était enfui, et Katsuki s'était accroché à lui pour le suivre dans sa tanière et ainsi le terrasser, tel le puissant prince qu'il était.

« C'est… Romancé, comme histoire, non ?

\- Je ne pense pas que le prince soit très heureux d'apprendre que tout le royaume est au courant de sa… petite fuite.

\- Bien vu. »

N'ayant aucune nouvelle et craignant pour leur fils, le roi et la reine demandaient donc de l'aide à tout le royaume : le brave qui parvenait à sauver le prince de ce dragon se verrait accorder le droit de l'épouser, quel qu'il soit. De l'aventurière intrépide au noble surdoué, tous s'étaient précipité à la recherche du prince et de ce dragon, des espoirs de couronnement et de mariage plein les yeux. Mais, malheureusement, le peu de survivants rentrèrent bredouille, arguant que le prince était bien trop puissant pour eux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans les dires des survivants. N'était-ce pas le dragon, censé être trop puissant ? On mit ce détail sur la fatigue et la folie, mais… Encore une fois, Aizawa n'était pas dupe pour deux sous. Cet « enlèvement » était bel et bien un caprice du prince, et cela risquait de poser problème si il ne trouvait pas de prétendant à son goût. Alors il écuma les nombreux livres et contes de la bibliothèque afin de trouver une solution à ce petit aléa. Les dragons avaient tendance à considérer les princesses comme des trésors et venaient à les enlever pour compléter leurs collections. Ainsi, il y avait plusieurs façons de sauver lesdits princesses : envoyer un héros suffisamment puissant pour tuer le dragon, et ainsi gagner le cœur de la belle, ou alors…

Trouver son âme sœur.

« Seigneur, souffla le conseiller, mais qui a inventé ces conneries ? »

Il pouvait d'ores et déjà abandonner l'idée du puissant chevalier. Le prince lui-même était quelqu'un de puissant, et si il se focalisait sur les dires des survivants… Ce n'était pas le dragon qui posait problème, mais bien _lui_.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'étonnait pas ?

Il fallait donc se tourner vers la deuxième solution, et trouver l'âme sœur du jeune prince. Aizawa pesta intérieurement, se disant que cette histoire d'âme sœur était totalement stupide. Certes, il y avait eu des faits, prouvant que les âmes sœurs existaient réellement, seulement… On ne trouvait pas son âme sœur en claquant des doigts !

Quoi que, les princesses et les héros avaient un étrange talent, et parvenaient toujours à les trouver pendant leurs plus belles années de la vie… D'ailleurs, pourquoi seuls les âmes sœurs étaient-elles capables de sauver les otages des dragons ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. De toute façon, cette histoire n'avait aucun sens.

« Au point où j'en suis, soupira t'il en attrapant un livre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. »

Il parcourut les lourdes pages du manuscrit rapidement, puis il s'arrêta sur un chapitre qui semblait lui convenir. « _Les âmes sœurs : quelle peut-être celle de votre belliqueux souverain ?_ » A croire que ce livre avait été écrit _exprès_ pour ce genre de situation. Quelle _heureuse_ coïncidence.

Il y existait donc trois types d'âmes sœurs : les aventuriers intrépides qui surgissaient de nulle part pour embarquer leur belle et prendre la place du précédent roi mort de vieillesse… Non, cela ne collait pas au caractère de Katsuki. Aussi princesse était-il, c'était lui qui comptait devenir roi, et pas un illustre inconnu sorti de nul part.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant la réaction des survivants du dragon. Les pauvres avaient dû se faire jeter du haut de la tour sans qu'ils ne puissent faire un seul geste.

Il y avait ensuite le prince esseulé qui s'échappait d'un royaume en guerre… Non plus. Le seul prince pouvant correspondre à cette description de « prince esseulé » avait quitté le nid familial suite à un violent désaccord avec son roi de père pour vivre en autarcie, loin de tout. Et puis Katsuki n'était pas un grand adorateur de drama de ce genre.

Ne restait plus que… l'ami d'enfance.

L'histoire typique avec l'ami d'enfance qu'on avait perdu de vu, et qui revenait pile au bon moment pour sauver le royaume de la catastrophe. L'ami d'enfance qui avait vécu mille et une aventures et qui avait le cœur sur la main. L'ami d'enfance qui était prêt à tout pour sauver celui qui lui était cher, et qu'importe le danger…

Problème : Katsuki n'avait pas d'ami d'enfance. Il avait des servants, des fans tout au plus, mais pas d'amis. Katsuki et _amitié_ n'allait pas ensemble, tout autant que Katsuki et _amour_ , et que Katsuki et _âme sœur_.

A moins que…

Aizawa soupira, et referma le livre. Oh, si, ils avaient l'ami d'enfance parfait.

Pauvre de lui si il venait à épouser la princess… Katsuki.

* * *

Le soleil était à peine levé quand Izuku finit enfin de seller son cheval. Fils unique d'une gérante d'auberge, il avait toujours rêvé d'arpenter le monde pour y découvrir ses trésors et ses mystères. Enfant, il avait réussi à se lier d'amitié – on ne sait trop comment – avec le petit prince lui-même, et il lui avait partagé toutes ses envies, tous ses rêves de voyages. Ils avaient tous les deux refait le monde, s'étaient imaginés devenir d'immenses aventuriers célèbres, et avaient inventés de nombreuses histoires dans laquelle ils étaient les héros… Mais, en grandissant, le petit prince Katsuki avait décrété que ces idées de voyage étaient bien ennuyeuses, et qu'Izuku était bien stupide de vouloir partir.

Et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas qu'Izuku parte, alors il l'avait enrôlé de force dans la garde. Juste par caprice. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait suivre ses rêves, alors que les siens passaient avant ceux des autres. Alors Izuku allait devenir garde, et l'aider à devenir roi, un point c'est tout.

Le pauvre garçon était donc devenu un simple garde, et Katsuki avait fini par le laisser tomber aussi vite qu'il l'avait adopté.

Un jour, on l'embarqua et on l'emmena jusque devant le roi et la reine, et on lui compta une histoire farfelue d'enlèvement, d'âme sœur, de mariage et d'il ne savait pas quoi d'autre.

« Excusez-moi… avait-il bafouillé, mais je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que je faisais là-dedans…

\- En gros, avait commencé le conseiller Aizawa d'une voix neutre, tu es l'ami d'enfance de la princess… du prince. Seul toi à le pouvoir de le sauver de ce dragon.

\- … Hein ?

\- Tu dois le sauver. Enfin, si tu refuses c'est ton choix…

\- Non, non, avait-il protesté, je sauverai Kacchan ! Mais… Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas… Enfin pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- …

\- …

\- … t'occupe. Alors ? »

Alors Izuku avait accepté, parce que même si Katsuki était un arrogant connard, il restait son ami d'enfance. Et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser tomber les gens. Certes, il avait détruit ses rêves d'enfant, l'avait empêché de parcourir le monde par pur égoïsme et avait fini par le laisser tomber comme on laisserait tomber un vieux jouet, mais…

…

Il restait son ami. N'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa un long soupire et grimpa sur son cheval. De toute façon, si les contes le disaient, c'est tout ceci devait être vrai.

* * *

Eijiro était un dragon qui aimait voyager. Un dragon qui aimait voir les paysages, sentir le vent sur ses écailles, il adorait voir le soleil se lever sur l'océan un matin et le regarder se coucher derrière des montagnes le soir. Mais avant d'être un dragon voyageur, il était avant tout un dragon d'affaire.

Le business, ça le connaissait. Il avait conclu d'importantes affaires avec les plus puissants magiciens que le monde ait connu, il avait gardé les plus belles princesses, et avait attaqué les plus grands royaumes. De toute sa vie de dragon, il avait appris à flairer les pièges, les guets-apens, les tromperies et les escroqueries. Mais il avait aussi appris à protéger, et à honorer ses contrats, qu'importe son client.

Comme le disait si bien les siens, il était un dragon _moderne_.

Fini les tueries inutiles, les trésors poussiéreux et les grottes sombres. Oui à l'échange, aux voyages et à la découverte.

Car Eijiro était aussi un dragon très curieux. Il adorait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ou d'inhabituel. Alors quand il s'était fait attaquer par ce prince au pouvoir explosif, il avait d'abord trouvé ça très intéressant. En temps normal, c'était les parents qui demandaient à ce qu'on enlève leur enfant, pour qu'il puisse trouver l'amour, la paix, pour se forger le caractère et tout ce que racontait les livres. Mais là, l'humain lui demandait par lui-même de l'emporter dans une tour, le temps de – il citait – « qu'un trou du cul digne de ce nom vienne le voir ». Une histoire de prétendants ennuyeux, si il avait bien compris.

Mais là, il devait l'avouer, son prince – ou princesse, il ne savait plus – avait tout de même un sacré caractère.

« Je te trouve bien dur, il y en avait des plutôt chouette dans le lot.

\- Tu parles, tous des branleurs. »

Eijiro soupira. Il avait pris l'apparence d'un être humain pour pouvoir discuter avec son prisonnier plus facilement, et avait simplement gardé ses cornes, ses ailes et sa queue – pure fierté de dragon – mais il venait à se demander si il n'avait pas mieux fait de rester sous sa forme originale. Son captif était du genre… agressif. Et il se fichait bien que son interlocuteur soit un dragon. Il aurait pu être un chien, le ton serai le même.

« Tu ne vas jamais sortir de ta tour si tu continues à les envoyer balader comme ça… soupira t'il en s'étirant – il commençait à s'engourdir les ailes. Tu attends qui exactement ?

\- Un type pas trop con et pas trop faible ! Et qui saura respecter ma puissance. Et qui me considérera comme son dieu, déclara simplement Katsuki d'un air hautain.

\- … Eh beh. »

Le dragon s'adossa à la lucarne de la tour, un peu désespéré. Il aurait bien voulu partir, seulement… Seulement ce Katsuki, en plus d'être agressif, était un _poil_ flippant quand il s'énervait. Et Eijiro savait reconnaître un adversaire puissant. Quelle ironie ! Cet enlèvement était un véritable comble.

C'était la princesse qui gardait le dragon prisonnier, et non le contraire.

Il venait presque à vouloir partir discrètement pour chercher un prince digne de ce nom, juste pour que Katsuki arrête de le menacer de lui exploser les ailes si il parlait encore de laisser tomber. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'aider déjà ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé dans un trou paumé, seul ? Ah oui : la curiosité. Et puis Katsuki lui avait promis un sacré paquet d'or si il l'aidait, alors…

Il restait un dragon d'affaire avant tout.

« Bon, tu vois quelque chose ou merde ? commença à s'impatienter Katsuki.

\- Je ne vois que l'herbe qui verdoie et la poussière qui poudroie…

\- C'est ça, fou toi de ma gueule en plus. »

Derrière lui, son captif commençait à s'impatienter de plus en plus, tournant en rond dans sa petite tour digne d'un des plus beaux contes de fée. C'est qu'il connaissait les plus beaux coins, le dragon moderne ! Dommage que ce soit pour une princesse aussi capricieuse que celle-ci… Soudain, un mouvement au loin attira son attention. Quelque chose avançait à bonne vitesse, soulevant derrière lui un nuage de poussière sur son passage.

« Oh, je crois que quelqu'un arrive…

\- Pas trop tôt bordel… »

Il se pencha à la lucarne pour observer le nouvel arrivant d'un air intéressé. Puis, Eijiro vit son visage se contracter au fur et à mesure que le prince/chevalier/sauveur approchait, jusqu'à devenir une grimace de colère.

« Oh le fils de… Toi, tu bouges surtout pas ! »

Le dragon n'eut pas le temps de protester, Katsuki s'éloignait déjà à toute vitesse en marmonnant une flopée d'insulte à l'encontre du nouveau venu. Était-ce une connaissance ? Il s'accouda et observa la rencontre du haut de la tour. Finalement, ça allait être plus simple que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il le regarda s'approcher du jeune garçon – car s'en était un – et sourit lorsqu'il lui sauta dessus. C'était beau, l'amour ! Il avait enfin…

Une seconde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'attaquait ?

Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, déterminé à comprendre pourquoi l'un attaquait l'autre. Les insultes auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, seulement il était difficile de prévoir ce qu'allait faire Katsuki… Il jurait tout le temps, et avait constamment l'air furieux. Et là, il se montrait sacrément plus violent qu'avec les autres candidats… C'est qu'il allait le tuer en plus !

« Att-attend Kacchan ! bredouilla le pauvre garçon ; acculé contre un mur. On m'a demandé de te sauver ! Je croyais que tu étais en danger !

\- Espèce de sale nerd de mes deux, et en plus tu penses pouvoir me sauver ? Je vais te crever Deku, je vais t'exploser jusqu'à ce que-

\- STOOP ! hurla Eijiro en reprenant sa forme originale pour se placer entre les deux combattants. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est moi qu'il doit combattre, pas toi !

\- Dégage de là, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui ! cracha Katsuki ; nullement impressionné par le dragon devant lui.

\- Nan, tu ne feras rien. J'en ai marre de te voir frapper ceux qui veulent te sauver, tu ne veux pas te montrer sympa pour une fois ?

\- Crève ! »

Eijiro soupira, puis il étendit son long cou pour attraper le prince agressif dans sa gueule.

« Attend, protesta 'Deku', ne lui fait pas de mal, c'est… dans son caractère ! Il n'est pas méchant dans le fond…

\- Lâche moi que je vous explose la tronche bande de connards ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu par les paroles du garçon, et secoua la tête pour exprimer son désaccord – secouant Katsuki au passage. Il se leva de toute sa hauteur sur ses pattes arrière, et il réussit à atteindre un morceau de toit du vieux château pour y déposer l'autre bombe humaine histoire d'être tranquille quelques instants. Il ignora les protestations et les insultes de ce dernier pour se pencher vers l'humain qui voulait désespérément le sauver.

« Ça va ? lui demanda t'il gentiment. Je suis Eijiro, cette andouille m'a engagé pour… Tester les candidats je crois.

\- Ahem, Izuku Midoriya… répondit le garçon. Je croyais que Kacchan était prisonnier, j'espérais pouvoir l'aider.

\- Bah, comme tu peux le voir, il se porte vachement bien… Tu n'es pas venu pour le trône ou te marier ?

\- Le trône ? Me marier ? Non, je voulais juste sauver Kacchan… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage ?

\- Comme quoi si tu sauves la princess… le prince, tu l'épouses et tu prends une place sur le trône ? hésita le dragon.

\- Ah non, pas du tout. Je… Enfin je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour diriger ou… »

Il eut un petit moment de silence, et ils finirent par se fixer dans les yeux, plus ou moins amusé par la situation.

Puis, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

Eijiro trouva Izuku sacrément _mignon_. Avec ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux en bataille… Et plutôt courageux. N'importe qui n'allait pas affronter un dragon juste pour aider un ami, qui plus est un ami comme Katsuki. Et c'était lui ou le garçon _brillait_?

De son côté, Izuku semblait complètement subjugué par le dragon qui se tenait en face de lui. Il était juste… Majestueux. Et il paraissait incroyablement gentil. Sans compter que sa forme humaine était plutôt… Il divaguait. Toutefois, il avait été impressionné par ce changement de forme si rapide, par l'aisance avec laquelle il parlait la langue humaine et par sa forme tout court. Un _dragon_ , il y avait un dragon qui lui _parlait_.

Et qui ne l'attaquait même pas ! Il était même plutôt gentil… Il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Eijiro le fixait avec une intensité quelque peu déroutante.

Le dragon baissa sa tête pour être à son niveau, et papillonna des yeux avec un léger sourire.

« Tu habites chez tes parents ? ronronna t'il.

\- Heu, je vis avec ma mère oui. Ce n'est pas facile de s'occuper de l'auberge, et comme elle n'a pas les sous pour employer quelqu'un d'autre…

\- C'est mignon ! Tu as des problèmes d'argent ?

\- NE M'IGNOREZ PAS BANDE DE CONNARDS !

\- Pas plus que ça, mais on a le minimum, continua Izuku ; faisant fi des insultes de Katsuki. Mon salaire de garde permet de joindre les deux bouts.

\- Garde ? Et ça te plaît ? J'ai toujours été intéressé par l'organisation humaine… »

Et ils commencèrent à discuter, tous deux fasciné l'un par l'autre. Ils buvaient leurs paroles chacun leur tour, Eijiro semblait adorer l'Histoire des Hommes que lui comptait Izuku, et Izuku était totalement subjugué par les aventures qu'avait vécu Eijiro. Katsuki, lui, sur sa tour, était complètement ahuri par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. C'était lui ou ces deux abrutis se faisaient du rentre dedans ? _Devant lui ?_ Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne parvenait même plus à trouver des insultes contre eux. Il était le prince, merde ! Pas un simple paysan qu'on pouvait ignorer facilement… !

Et pourtant, Eijiro et Izuku semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas faire attention à lui.

Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment, tellement long que le soleil commençait à décliner dangereusement, laissant l'obscurité envahir la vieille cour du château. Katsuki avait abandonné toute tentative d'attaque ou d'insulte, et avait fini par s'asseoir dans un coin en boudant, le sommeil l'envahissant peu à peu. Pour ce qui était d'Eijiro et d'Izuku, c'était encore autre chose. Le dragon avait pris forme humaine et laissait le garçon admirer ses ailes et sa queue – celle couverte d'écaille, pas _l'autre_ – et répondait à chacune de ses questions sur ses capacités ou encore celle de ses confrères d'autres espèces. C'était la première fois qu'un humain s'intéressait d'aussi près à sa vie, et il se sentait d'autant plus fier qu'il n'hésitait pas à se pavaner en déployant ses grandes ailes rouges et en ronronnant de bonheur.

Oui, Eijiro paradait devant Izuku, et ce dernier _adorait_ ça.

« Mais dis-moi, je voulais te proposer un truc… demanda soudainement Eijiro d'un ton un peu plus sérieux. Tu veux visiter le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, oui ! On peut dire que c'est mon rêve, d'être aventurier. Mais c'est de plus en plus dangereux de nos jours, et je ne veux pas laisser pas laisser ma mère seule, ou du moins pas sans argent pour engager de l'aide.

\- … Tu sais, il se trouve que j'ai une petite fortune, et… Je peux te prêter un peu d'argent. »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Izuku s'écarquillèrent, mais rapidement une moue se forma sur son visage qui prenait des teintes rougeâtres.

« Non, non, je… Je ne veux pas, on se connaît à peine ! refusa t'il en agitant ses mains devant lui. Tu n'as pas à te forcer parce que tu as pitié de moi ou… »

Eijiro pinça ses lèvres, pensif. Il _devait_ trouver un moyen d'aider la mère d'Izuku, afin que ce dernier puisse aussi partir avec lui visiter le monde et ses nombreuses merveilles. Et non, ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il voulait Izuku pour lui tout seul.

Absolument pas.

« Je sais ! s'exclama t'il ; une idée derrière la tête. Tu n'as qu'à me rendre un service ! Et comme ça, je pourrai te payer en conséquent !

\- … Quoi ? Mais enfin tu ne vas pas me payer pour…

\- Si, si. C'est un truc de dragon, et puis question de fierté aussi, avoua t'il. Tu vois, je suis lié par mon contrat avec l'autre princesse là-haut…

\- J'SUIS PAS UNE PRINCESSE.

\- … du coup je ne peux rien faire tant que le contrat n'est pas terminé. Donc voilà ce que je te propose : tu sauves Katsuki, je te paye, et on part à l'aventure !

\- … Ça ne te dérange pas de partir avec moi ?

\- Absolument pas ! Depuis le temps que je veux bouger… mais tu comprends : seul, ce n'est pas très marrant… »

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, Midoriya finit par céder et par accepter la proposition du dragon. Il fallait dire que c'était une aubaine pour lui, sa mère pourrait certainement engager quelqu'un le temps de se renflouer, et lui pourrais toujours lui envoyer des bibelots rares si besoin. Le problème était que, à présent, il fallait « sauver Katsuki ». Pour ça, Eijiro se contenta de l'assommer d'un coup bien placé et ils l'installèrent sur le cheval d'Izuku pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux rentrer au royaume.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire d'assommer Kacchan ? Je veux dire…

\- Oh, au moins on est sûr qu'il ne t'attaquera pas pendant le voyage. »

Dans le doute, Eijiro avait décidé de les suivre de loin afin de vérifier que rien n'allait arriver à son précieux Izuku. Il était un dragon _jaloux_ , tout de même.

Le voyage dura plus d'une journée, durant laquelle Eijiro dut intervenir plus d'une fois pour calmer la furie qui se faisait surnommer Kacchan. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château des Bakugou, Izuku fut accueilli comme un véritable héros, le vaillant garde ayant terrassé le terrible dragon et ayant réussi à sauver la terrible princess… le puissant prince Katsuki. La reine Mitsuki tint à offrir n'importe quoi au sauveur, même la main de son fils et par conséquent, une place sur le trône. Place qu'Izuku refusa poliment, à la stupeur de tout le monde.

« Mais alors… lui demanda le roi. Que souhaites-tu comme récompense ?

\- Simplement être démit de mes fonctions de garde, votre majesté, répondit-il. J'aimerai partir à l'aventure après ça, pour visiter le monde et les autres pays. »

Si la réponse en étonna quelques-uns, elle fut néanmoins acceptée par le couple royal. En plus, la reine insista pour lui offrir une belle somme d'argent en récompense de sa bravoure, car, citons : « _il en fallait une sacrée paire pour réussir à calmer mon abruti de fils_. » Il ne parvint pas à refuser l'offre – on ne refusait jamais rien de la reine Mistuki, _jamais_ – et s'en alla donc avec plus d'argent et de gloire qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Eijiro vint le rejoindre sous forme humaine, sans cornes ni ailes cette fois-ci et glissa discrètement l'argent qu'il lui avait promis dans la caisse de l'auberge Midoriya, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier allait le refuser.

Le soir, après avoir présenté Eijiro à sa mère et après de _longs_ adieux larmoyants, ils partirent tous les deux pour aller explorer le monde et découvrir les nombreux trésors qui s'y cachaient. Certains aperçurent même une forme gigantesque ressemblant à celle d'un dragon décoller proche de l'auberge, mais les pauvres furent accusés d'alcoolisme.

Dans un coin du château, Aizawa soupira. Une histoire d'âme sœur entre un dragon et un humain, c'était du jamais vu… Preuve que c'était des bêtises. La prochaine fois, il irait le chercher lui-même, ce prince récalcitrant.

* * *

« … et c'est ainsi que le héros et le dragon vécurent leurs plus belles aventures ensembles, et virent les plus beaux paysages qu'il puisse exister en ce monde. Quant à la princesse récalcitrante, elle tomba éperdument amoureuse d'un prince d'un royaume voisin, et les deux eurent de nombreux et beaux enfants. Les rumeurs racontaient qu'elle avait retenu la leçon, et qu'elle ne chercha plus jamais à être méchante ou à être désagréable avec les autres. Et même, il se pourrait qu'un jour, elle parte à l'aventure rejoindre le héros et son ami dragon… »

Assis sur le rebord du lit, Mirio ferma le livre et sourit à Eri qui commençait à s'endormir, charmée par l'histoire du soir.

« Moi, plus tard, je veux partir à l'aventure avec le héros et le dragon, murmura t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu crois que je pourrais le faire quand je serai grande ?

\- Ah ça, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux ! rit le jeune homme en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais avant ça, tu dois dormir ! Sinon tu ne pourras jamais les suivre en étant fatigué… »

Elle hocha la tête, puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Mirio attendit quelques instants avant de se lever et quitta la pièce à pas de loup, veillant à lui laisser une petite lumière en guise de veilleuse.

Une fois dans le couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à la couverture du livre. C'était lui ou les personnages ressemblaient à… ?

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Et voilà pour ce crack-OS, qui est un peu... Bah, c'est de la parodie quoi. Enfin, je tiens à remercier **Tsuishin** pour avoir jeté un coup d'œil à cet écrit! (Allez lui rendre visite, ses écrits valent le coup!)_

 _Sur ce, je vous fais la bise (d'un pigeon) et vous dit à la prochaine!_


End file.
